Chapter 6: The Snake
by Kaylah01
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome cross paths with a very powerful snake demon in the last village on their travels. He reveals so information to Inuyasha that doesn't like much but he's able to keep his cool.


_**Kagome**_

As we approach the village, I get this chill up my spine. I stop suddenly and look around, feeling like we're being watched by something ominous.

 _What is this? This feeling..._

 _ **Inuyasha**_

Miroku and I stop when we notice that Kagome isn't following us.

"Hey, Kagome...You okay? Is something wrong? Is it the baby?" I ask concerned.

 _ **Kagome**_

I look at Miroku and Inuyasha. I'm pretty sure that I have a spooked look on my face because Inuyasha and Miroku rush to me as fast as they could.

"I think we're being watched..." I whisper to both of them while looking around worriedly.

 _ **Miroku**_

"Can you sense it?" I ask in a whisper to Kagome.

 _ **Kagome**_

"Yes. It feels dark and evil. Like a snake with white eyes and no soul. Just there to cause pain as it wraps its body around you and crushes you." I whisper feeling like I'm in a trance. I snap myself out of this dark place in my mind and look at Inuyasha who is extremely worried at this point.

 _ **Inuyasha**_

"Do you know where this demon is, Kagome?" I ask trying to remain calm.

 _ **Kagome**_

"Not exactly but it's here somewhere close by. I can feel it's eyes on us but I can't pin point where it's location is." I reply still looking around to see if I can see anything.

 _I can't see anything in this dark._

 _ **Inuyasha and Hideyo**_

I feel my ears go flat against my hair, a pit in my stomach and I freeze for a second before turning to the direction that I hear movement. I see eyes moving towards us and the voice of a sly tongue and persuasion.

A giant snake head appears out of the tree line as it slithers closer towards us. "Well hello. My name is Hideyo. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The snake hisses out as it coils around itself. He has a very deep and ominous voice.

I can feel it's very powerful demonic energy rush over me. The snake looks at me and smiles. "Why, you must be Inuyasha. I've heard a lot about you. It is true that you have silver hair and canine ears. You ssssmell just like your father used to ssssmell." He growls low in his throat.

I furrow my eyebrows at him and growl while clenching my fists. It's obvious Hideyo notices because he tastes the air and smiles in the most insane way possible. "Oh yes... I knew Toga very well... He and I would butt heads from time to time..." He hisses through his teeth.

"I've met your troublesome brother, Ssssesssshomaru, as well. He has a bit of a temper." He growls.

"Yeah, well then you should know that my temper is worse." I snap.

"Honestly, I would say you both match your father's temper. Sometimes Toga could be absolutely dreadful when it came to his temper. A pity really. I feel like he wasted his talents and died for no reason." He says somewhat nonchalant.

"Last I checked, he was protecting his family." I snap again.

"Yes, well... I suppose that is the honorable thing to do in a situation like that." He hisses and looks at me. "Why are you here?" Hideyo asks to all of us.

 _ **Miroku and Hideyo**_

"We were asked to came here by some of the people that live in the nearby village. They told us that a demon had been tormenting them for months now. I can only assume that the demon doing this would be you since you're the only one around." I say cautiously.

"You would be right to assume that, Monk. But I fail to ssseeeee why that explains your being here." he hisses through his teeth.

"It means that we are here to rid you of your evil deeds so that the village can have peace." I reply.

"I ssseeeee... Well, couldn't we just talk about this ccccivilly. I pretty reasonable..." he hisses.

 _ **Inuyasha**_

As Miroku and Hideyo talk, I study Hideyo. He's black with white eyes and huge. He has a somewhat mesmerizing voice that could probably trick anyone into doing anything that he wanted them to do. He is still like a statue, only moving his mouth and head as he speaks. I can see his scales glisten a dark navy blue in the moonlight.

It's almost like watching a puppet but so in control. My ears perk up when he moves closer to Miroku. A bit to close for my liking so I put myself between them.

 _ **Inuyasha and Hideyo**_

"Aaahhhhh... You don't trussssst me, aye? I can't ssssay that I don't blame you. I would do the sssssame in your position." he says calmly as he moves closer to Inuyasha so they're face to face.

"If you agree to leave this place and never come back, you have my word that we won't kill you." I say coolly as I cross my arms.

"Ssssooo thisss is where we sssstart the negotiation, is it?" he says.

"No. It's more like an order. You have no idea what I'm capable of and the same goes for me about you. Honestly, I would rather not do anymore fighting and just go home. I'm ready to be done with this." I reply.

"Hmmm...Can't argue with that." he hisses and thinks to himself. "Fine. I will leave. And you have my word that I will not come back. You have my resssspect. All of you. You're more level headed than your brother for sssure." he says calmly.

He turns and slithers back into the darkness of the trees.

 _ **Kagome**_

"Well... That was easy. I certainly hope that we never have any problems from him in the future." I tell Inuyasha and Miroku.

We head back home in the hopes that we won't have any trouble along the way.


End file.
